


Fist Full of Fury

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [71]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is good at being angry. Great at it.</p><p><em>Because I’m an angry person</em>, he once shouted at Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Full of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Choler
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Across the show

Danny is good at being angry. Great at it.

 _Because I’m an angry person_ , he once shouted at Steve.

Because it’s all the world left him to work with for too many years, before Steve, with his golden keys, and the way the world moves when Steve tells it to, and his task force that he shanghaied Danny into. 

He’s still angry, even years later. But it’s more of a trigger response now. It’s more of a bit between them. Or a sharp growled warning to the people in his way. Because he knows how lucky he’s got it, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Choler**   _(noun)  
>  chol·er [kol-er]_  
>   
>  **noun**  
>  1\. irascibility; anger; wrath; irritability.  
> 2.  _Old Physiology_ , yellow bile.  
> 3.  _Obsolete_ , biliousness.  
>   
>  **Origin:**  1350–1400; Middle English colera < Medieval Latin, Latin cholera < Greek choléra cholera


End file.
